An antenna requires a signal feed that provides a signal to be transmitted to the antenna. As portable communication devices have become smaller, so too have their antennas and signal feeds become correspondingly smaller. The manufacture and assembly of such small components in an efficient, cost effective manner, suitable for high volume production, is highly desirable, but presents a challenge, especially with respect to integrating the signal feed in the antenna. A conventional technique involves soldering conductors of a coaxial cable, i.e., the signal feed, to signal feed-points on the antenna. This approach is time-consuming and prone to error. Moreover, the solder connections tend to fracture and then form an intermittent electrical connection over time, especially when the portable communication device is subject to frequent and vigorous motion.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.